Alone
by Shydow
Summary: In space, nobody can hear you scream. (Super Mario Galaxy AU I guess. T for gratuitous amounts of Character Death.)


**A/N: One shots. One shots. ONE. SHOTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-*is shot* *revives* I _think_ this story takes place during the final Bowser battle in Super Mario Galaxy. Meh, I don't even have that game, so take it easy on me if some of the terminology is off. I have SMG2, not the original. Also there's sort of a Homestuck kind of reference in here.**

The giant Koopa King lumbered over Mario's weak form. He was just _lying there_ on the stone platform. As if he was just waiting for fate to come and work it's brutality. The sky was dark, and so were the bloodstains that covered the red man's body. He screamed, but no sound came out besides a raspy squeak. Bowser lifted his claw up, ready to deliver the final blow...

An impact into the smooth cobblestone interrupted the ivory blades from Bowser's fingers from slicing into Mario. A cloaked figure had landed.

Slow clapping sounded in the distance, the Koopa finally looked up from his prey, putting his giant clawed hand down.

"Good job, turtle. I honestly thought you'd never do it." The figure walked out of the shadows that had obscured him, wearing a midnight black cloak so nobody would even bother to guess his identity.

"And you are?" Bowser grunted in annoyance, wanting to finish off the hero in peace. The masculine figure merely continued walking forward, his footsteps echoing throughout space.

"My name is none of your importance. I am simply one who does not care for heroic deeds to be classified as good and would respect the system more if there weren't just..._bad _heroes out there."

"If you have no name, at least take off your stupid hood." The king shoved Mario's body to the side and stomped up to the man. The man pulled his cloak off.

A jester's mask was beneath it, Dimentio's mask.

But it was different this time. It was only the mask part, not the usual purple-and-yellow hat-like accessory that came with it. There was only a black beanie hat that completely covered his hair and showed the pale skin on the back of his neck.

"What the...!?"

"Are you happy now, King Koopa? Clearly, this must be a shock to you, but I am not the Dimentio you may have mistakened me for. Take that as both as lifting a burden of worry and dropping another one down unto you." He walked up to Mario, who was barely still alive, pulling out a long blade.

The cloaked man smirked under his mask as he decapitated the body, killing the red-clad plumber almost instantly. His head rolled over to Bowser's feet.

"_H-Hey! That was MY kill!"_

"The deed is done, the shadows rejoice, the princess is left alone, and the king no longer has a reason for what he does."

"And what exactly do you mean by that, bub?"  
"I mean that nothing lives without a purpose. And with Mario dead...it seems almost as if you don't have one." The mysterious figure strided slowly over to Bowser, looking up to him with the mask's everlasting grin.

"If you think you can take someone like The Great _Bowser_ on, you got another thing coming to you!" The beast snarled.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you are as strong as you boast about. But can you take a little...justice?" The man frowned and made a deep incision into Bowser's right ankle, causing him to wobble onto his left leg and scream in agony. The cloaked figure jumped over Bowser's left foot and cut that ankle as well, leaving the king handicapped on the ground with half-sliced-through useless ankles, lying face up. Bowser was paralyzed by the pain.

"STOP!"  
"Mm, not likely. This is fun." The masked man chuckled, stepping onto Bowser's stomach, then walking up to his face, pointing the sword to his throat.

"You know, most people think villains are bad in general...but truly...some people are just bad at being bad guys. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I will have to end this now. I have a party to attend to shortly. Any last words that wouldn't take too long to listen to?"

Silence.

"..Good."

He swiftly killed the Koopa King, decapitating him as he did with Mario.

A launch star, or whatever they were, appeared in front of him as he dragged Bowser's head (which was holding Mario's head) towards in. He threw the heads inside, then launched himself after them. They landed on the Comet Observatory, where a few tables were shoved together and covered in a bright blue tablecloth. Party decorations were laid out. He dragged Bowser's head to an empty spot, and placed Mario's on a stack of books on a chair.

More heads were on more books, which were stacked on more chairs. Rosalina, some Toads, and he had already gotten to Peach. Some stuffed Lumas (like, dead ones that were stuffed after death) were there too. A banner was hung over the table that read 'Happy Make-up Birthday Party!' In bright red.

"I'm so glad you all found time to come to my little get together today...it's not everyone who didn't make it...but I guess it'll suffice. Well, nobody came in the first place. Or to my last...five or six parties?" He slipped the mask off of his face, sitting down at the head of the table. He leaned back casually as his sapphire eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Tears streamed down his face the whole party.

"Now...does anyone want some cake?"

He picked up a large metal cover off a serving pate, revealing a white one-layer vanilla cake...with Daisy's head on top of it. He was still crying as he gestured a slice to everyone and plopped it on their plates, a clean-cut circle around the head so that nobody accidentally got a piece of that instead of the cake.

"How about you, Peach? Bowser? Rosalina? You Toads? Luma Brigade #46?"

His voice cracked a little. Still crying, he smiled and offered a piece of cake to Mario's head.

"_F...Fratello?_"

**A/N:...no comment...**


End file.
